A Mile High
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: Klaus takes his family and Elena off from Mystic Falls after the Mikaelson ball. Leaving his mother and the rest of the town behind. Elena must fake being Klaus' girlfriend. Smut ensues. Some Kolena - Mainly Klena.


Elena's POV

Waking up in the backseat of a van with a splitting head ache and her head rested on someone's shoulders. Elena for a second thought that it was her friends driving her home from the ball and she had just passed out from drinking too much. But when she really opened her eyes and sat up she gasped loudly and tried to scream. But the hand of Kol Mikaelson was soon over her mouth and he was holding her still with his other arm. It was useless to fight against, he was too strong.

"Easy, no one is going to hurt you...yet" He added to himself and started chuckling as his own joke was hilarious. But from the other side of her she saw Rebekah smiling. Turning around, Finn was in the back seat with an unamused expression on his face. She didn't know what to think. She could see Elijah and Klaus in the front. She couldn't tell what either were thinking but when Klaus saw her looking he gave her a wicked grin.

"You know it's impolite to stare love, would you like to take a picture?"

Elena just glared at him before looking out the window. She knew that Rebekah would just be begging for an excuse to rip her heart out. Though strangely enough with Klaus right there she knew she would be safe. At least until he was done with her.

It was a fair while before Elena got the courage to speak.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice was a little hoarse. They must have drugged her with something.

"To the airport, you'll be playing Kol's girlfriend all the way back to England. Off to meet the parents for the first time if anyone asks" Klaus answered, he seemed to find it rather amusing at the disgust on Elena's face. Kol was thinking the same thing, but his thoughts were obviously a little more impure. Elena shuddered.

"Think of what fun we could have" He whispered in her ear. She tried to shrink away from him but Rebekah pushed her closer, not wanting anymore proximity to the doppleganger wench who had stabbed her. Kol pulled her to his side and would not let go.

"I think I enjoy having you this close...you smell so delicious"

"Go make out with your mirror" Elena fired back. She had heard about the youngest of the Mikaelson's. He thought more of himself than Damon did when she had first met him, by ten fold at least. However everyone else in the car actually found that funny and for once Kol was stumped. Keeping his grip on Elena he glared out the window.

"You should sleep some more Elena, it will be another hour before we get there" Elijah told her. Why was he going along with this? Elena thought that they at least were friends. But then again she supposed she deserved after going to talk to his mother and plotting the death of all 5 of the Original children. Elena nodded her head and tried to wriggle out of Kol's grasp but he held her tight, probably as punishment for her joke.

"Can't take a joke" She mumbled, having no choice but to settle further into him and use him as a pillow.

"_What is this place?" Elena asked to no one particular. Yes, talking to herself would make her seem a little crazy. But she didn't care. If she was dreaming, this was a beautiful dream. Open meadows, a village not far off, blue skies and mountains in the distance...she could hear water running and she knew that she was near a stream._

"_This my dear is Mystic Falls, well before your time certainly" She turned to see Kol and surprised herself by walking closer to him with a smile on her face._

"_If I run, will you catch me?" She asked him, a teasing smile her face._

"_How about you run and find out?" He answered, giving her the same grin that she had given him. So Elena turned around started running, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair and the sound of Kol's footsteps behind her. Soon Elena felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back._

"_I couldn't resist catching you this time, love" He whispered, turning her around so he could face her. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. She had not expected the kiss to be so gentle, romantic even loving. She felt a deep blush her on face when they both pulled away. Kol grinned her._

"_Now it's your turn to chase me..."_

Elena woke again with a start and looked up at Kol to see him grinning at her, she whacked him on the chest and folder her arms over her own chest.

"I hate you" She mumbled. Soon they arrived at the airport and Kol was still at her side.

"I would rather pretend to be Rebekah's girlfriend, at least she won't touch me" Elena snapped at him.

"I'm sure you would both love it" Kol replied.

"Suck my..."

"Enough! Elena, come here! You still stay by my side instead. You are reminding of how Rebekah is with Kol" Klaus said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to his side. She hated Klaus, but she was also glad to be away from Kol. Once all of the luggage was on one of the trolleys they started making their into airport.

"We are supposed to be in love Elena, it would help if you didn't glare at me" Klaus told her.

"Then I'll say we had an argument. It's not like anybody will ask"

But Klaus still insisted and threatened to kill a few innocent people if she did not co-operate. So she found herself with her fingers laced between Klaus' and exchanging pretend looks of 'love'. If he wasn't such an evil hybrid that she wanted to kill, he might be cute. It did not take them long to get through customs. Of course Klaus compelled his way to get them through faster. They had booked the whole of first class so that the family could have the whole 'upper deck' to themselves. Elena wasn't allowed to stray away from Klaus who saw in his seat reading a book.

"Why can't I walk around?" Elena asked him.

"Because"

"Not a reason..."

"I'm hungry, I wonder when that hostess is coming around for a bite" He mused. That shut Elena up. But she also knew that the look on his face was very familiar. He truly was hungry. Now Elena being a martyr wanted to the other people on board.

"If you don't..."

Klaus didn't need to hear the rest of sentence, he knew exactly what she was offering. Kol couldn't resist making a dig at 'the mile high club' from his seat and Elena groaned.

"Now, now Elena. Don't be angry. Then again when you're fired up it might make your blood a little more tasty" With one hand on her waist, Klaus used the other to move some hair out of the way and exposed her neck. He could hear her heart beat and feel the blood pumping through her veins. Klaus leaned down to her neck and placed a small kiss at the bottom of it. Elena was unable to control the shiver that went through her body and not a bad one at that. She hated herself for being so weak at his touch. She was supposed to hate this man who had kidnapped her. He was a monster. But Klaus took the shiver as a good thing and kissed her neck again, forgetting the purpose of why he came in here. Elena leaned back and allowed him more access, a quiet moan escaped her lips when he pressed his body against hers. He was as hard as a rock and Elena could feel it pressed up against crotch. A louder moan escaped her when he would grind his hips into hers.

She wanted _more_. Unsure of where this new confidence came from she asked him...no, she told him to remove his clothes. There was more space in the first class bathroom but it was still a little cramped. Elena removed the clothes she had on in a hurry (They must have changed her while she was asleep). Klaus was big, huge in fact and Elena's gasp made him smirk.

"What is it exactly that you want from me, Miss Gilbert?" He would make her beg for it. But Elena wasn't in the mood for games and neither was she was she in the mood to wait. She grabbed his manhood, giving it a squeeze and earned a moan from Klaus. She stroked him slowly at first, wanting to drive him a little crazy. He had this crazy look in his eyes, but it was a good thing this time. Elena sped up and Klaus was moaning louder.

He gave up wanting her to beg and picked her up, slamming her against the wall and sliding into her, deep.

"Oh God" Elena groaned, leaning her head back in pleasure as Klaus slammed in and out of her. He went slower and then faster, driving her crazy this time. It seemed he got even in every aspect of his life.

"Faster" Elena managed to mumble amongst her incoherent moans. Elena would not be able to survive him going vampire speed. But he did speed up enough that she was screaming his name. By now everyone in the plane could probably hear them. Neither cared and Klaus wanted to drive her over the edge. He started kissing all over her neck and Elena scratched his back, getting so close to finishing. So was he. He moaned her name before sinking his fangs deep into her skin, drinking heavily. He made sure not to take too much. Elena loved the feeling, she begged him to bite her again as she slammed hard into her one more time, making them release together. Riding out his orgasm and making Elena come again, Klaus pulled out of her, kissing the wound on her neck.

"You should make me into a vampire, I wouldn't mind an eternity of that" Elena said, before she could stop the words from spilling out. Klaus thought about it for a moment, Elena might not have been serious...but why not? He had his family back if he had Elena for company along with with what they had just shared...he could definetly live forever like that. Elena's eyes widened as Klaus bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, making his drink quite a lot before releasing her. She glared at him and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You want eternity of that, you shall have it" He snapped her neck and let her fall to the floor. He put his own clothes on and put Elena back in hers and then carried her out to her seat. All of his sibling did not look pleased.

"You hurt my ears, Nik. I am not going to recover from that" Kol said, although Klaus could tell he didn't really care. Elena was a toy to him and nothing more.

"You want me to live with that wench forever? You really must hate me" Rebekah muttered. Elijah didn't say a thing. He had not learnt his lesson with Katerina. He cared for Elena, but he would never have a chance.

"At least there will be no more hybrids" Finn conceded. "But I do wish my hearing wasn't so good" He added. When Elena woke up she would be starting a new life.


End file.
